Vampire reward
by Capilito
Summary: Kyuubis first day at school after begging his uncle for so long,but he gets harassed, he threats them to stop or he tell his uncle who is a vampire and that they will pay dearly for their meone saves him and instead of punishment he gets a reward. Can be read as a one shoot, but will have a follow up fic instead of continue this one(more inside) WARNING: LEMON NARUSASU
1. Chapter 1

AN/:: so I am rewriting 'vampire reward' hope fully to the better, and more of a plot since it's just not a one shot anymore, I also hope my spelling is improved and that you also like this rewritten story and lemon as well~ ; 7 ;

OBS: i say this onely once, i read a story, like this in a horror book when i was little, i do not remeber from were i but it scared the living daylight out of me, so i have taken the insperation from that horror story and turnd it into this, a Narusasu one ; ^ ; -i coulndt anwser a review so i wrote it here-

OBS 2: this is only going to be a once shoot, BUT if you are interested to read more Narusasu vampire, fantasy, horror, love, lemon things I will make a follow up to this story, and im working on the first chapter on it right now~ I'll be updating this one when the follow up is posted~ thank you everyone ; 7 ; rate and review please~

Disclaimer: there is going to be lemons, there is still bad grammar, OCC, blood and gore will come, and I don't own the Naruto characters –sobs- OTL

''Have a good day in school now Kyuubi, be careful. And remember what I told you'' this was said as he ruffled the teenagers red hair. ''Stop it uncle, im not a kid you know, I can keep a promise'' he grabbed his newly bought backpack and opened the door, ''bye se you soon'' he waved to the man in the door opening before turning down he side walk.

Kyuubi was now on his way to his first day in school, ever. He had been nagging at his uncle for the past eight years to go to school. But he had always said no. He didn't understand why he couldn't go to school? He knew that elder man didn't want their secret to come out. But after eight years of promises not to say anything to a living

soul about it he had finally gotten an approval. So here he was walking to his first day of school. He admit he was a little nervous. 'I wonder if I'll get a lot of new friends?' He

smiled at the thought . He had never really had any friends before, well except from his uncle. He slowed down as he saw the gates to his school. ''wow'' he said quietly to himself as he saw the big building and the big groups of people walking in to it. He looked at everyone and noticed something, now he was not a little nervous he was really nervous. Just a couple of days before they had gone school shopping. And since either he or his uncle was familiar with what to buy, he had gotten maybe a little different schoolbag, than what all the other student seam to have. His backpack were a bright red, I had a pattern of orange foxes on the back of it, and it had a lot of key rings dangling from one of the sippers. It stood out, and it may not have been the most appropriate for a boy who was 15 soon 16 in years. But he liked it, and his uncle had insisted of getting a 'fun one and not a boring one' like all the others he could see. As he walked up to the entrance he saw more people with similar backpacks to the other students, all dark colors, and no pattern or key rings dangling from them. With his backpack on his back and brave steps he walked in through the doors leading him inside. He looked around and saw that everyone stood in small groups in the welcoming hall. His nerve were getting the best of him, and the milk he had for breakfast which his uncle forgot to throw out didn't help at all in this situation. His stomach started to rumble, he felt sick. He needed to find a bathroom now! One problem. He had no idea where the bathroom was! He started to panic. He looked around and saw a small group of boys maybe a year or so older than him. 'I guess I could ask them'

He walked over to the small group he cleared his throat to get their attention, god he was so nervous he was sweating ''eh, ex, excuse me but could any of you please tell me where the bathroom is located?'' he clutched his stomach as it then decided to growl at him. 'god this is embarrassing'

''Hn, why should I tell you, Loser!?'' the one who said that had long brown hair and scary pale eyes that directed a glare to his own golden ones, ''Yeh, why idiot?'' Another said this one had grey hair and big glasses and a mean smirk plastered on the pale face. Both of them creped him out. 'why can they just tell me? what have I done for them to be so rude?' This was not a god first day in school. He was just going to go and find it himself, it couldn't be so hard to find could it? He started to turn around before he got called more names. But he heard a third voice speak to him ''Neji, Kabuto stoop being fuckers, hey new kid, just go down the corridor and then left and you should see the sign'' Kyuubi turned around back facing the other and last one in the group. He was pale, black eyes and had long bangs framing his face. ''fuck, Sasuke must you always destroy our fun?'' The one with grey hair snarled at the one that had spoken to him. The one named Sasuke just rolled his eyes and styed quiet.

''Thank you'' Kyuubi said and tried as best as he could walk down to the bathroom while muttering 'stupid uncle, stupid milk, stupid scary guys'

-:

''ahhhh'' Kyuubi breathed out as he washed his hands in the sink and drying them of. He patted his stomach now calm as he grabbed is backpack to go hurry to wait in the welcoming hall for their new teachers to get them. He was just about to open the door when the boys from before stepped in, both only the brown and grey hair ones. ''Where do you think you're going freak?'' The one with glasses sneered at him. Kyuubi directed his eyes towards the ground, not wanting to seam challenging to them.

''To the Entre'' he mumbled and tried to squeeze by them, but they were blocking the path.

''Huh, did you hear that Kabuto? He thinks he's going somewhere'' The one with brown hair said. ''Yes, Neji maybe we should teach him a lesson not to make us look like fools?'' Kabuto said pushing Kyuubi hard enough so he fell down on to the dirty bathroom floor, he had turned around in the fall so he wouldn't hit his head so he landed on his stomach instead. Neji used this opportunity to bed his new back pack of him. ''Haha look at this he have a bag of a four year old, are you four Huh?'' he didn't answer the question but he sat up so he was facing them preparing to stand up, grab his things and get out of here. ''can I please have my bag back?'' once again he didn't want to sound hostile or challenging, he didn't want to start a fight. But that didn't work as he thought it would. Instead Neji started to open it. ''Give me my bag back'' he said again this time a little louder. He launching for it, trying to grab it. His uncle had paid for that even if it was a bit childish he still liked it, and they didn't have much money so he couldn't ask for a new one if this broke. Neji moved away before he could grab it again.

Kabuto grabbed his arms out stretched arms that was reaching for the bag , turning him around so his hands were behind his back. ''did you just try to grab me?'' The brunet said sounding angry with a tone mock hurt. He proceeded to punched Kyuubi in his stomach hard enough for him to cough out the air he was holding in. ''Maybe we should get rid of this for you instead so you won't embarrass yourself with this ugly thing. Let's just see what's inside first'' Kyuubi started to struggle in but in vain since Kabuto had a stone grip on his arms.

he had enough of this he hadn't done anything, why were they doing this? That is why he let out a half choked scream ''Stop it!'' But Neji opened the bag to pull out a bunch of colorful writing pads, pencils and a cellphone witch were all newly bought. ''Well start with this then'' Neji said as he walked over to one of the toilets in an open booth. He threw the pads in into toilet and flushed. The pads didn't go down so the toilet was now filled to the brim with water. ''STOP IT!'' He tried break loose once again. But the already had grip hardened, it was hurting him. ''And now these'' He said braking one after one of the pencils and throwing them on the floor. 'Why were they doing this to him? What had he done? Nothing'

Neji then looked at the phone ''as expected, just as silly as your bag'' His cellphone was a sleek orange one with a touch screen, it was brad new and really expensive, his uncle had decorated it with his favorite animal hanging from the bottom of it. He literally had to beg on his bare knees and clean the house for the rest of his life for that. He couldn't keep it in anymore as he saw Neji dangling his newly bought phone with its happy foxes now dangling over the overflowing toilet, he said it!

''STOP IT OR I TELL MY UNCLE AND HE IS A VAMPIRE!'' He shouted with tears in his eyes. He had said the secret, the one he swore never to say to a living soul. He broke his promise on the first day of school. He had thought they would stop in fear of what he said. He was wrong. ''hahah, A vampire?'' He was not looking scared at all he was laughing at him.

''are your old uncle going to kill me in my sleep?'' He said and dropped the phone in the toilet. He walked over to the Kyuubi who's tears were streaming down his flushed cheeks from screaming, ''You try threat me? Your head goes in the toilet!'' He said taking him out of Kabuto's grip and shoving him to the overflowing toilet with all his new cellphone swimming in it. ''Hey Neji don't you think you we went a bit too far?'' Kabuto said trying to calm him down. ''Shut up! This punk deserve it!'' he said gripping Kyuubis red hair hard. Kyuubi tried to pray the hands of from his head and hoped someone would save him, as in a queue the door opened. ''What the hell Are You guys doing!?'' He hear the voice of the other

one from the group say, Sasuke was it? He felt the grip on his head disappear and heard someone getting punched. But he had his eyes closed and was trying to stop crying. He

was fifteen Dam it! This was going to be a good first day of school, he was supposed to make friends and prank the teachers. But instead he had almost got his head dunked in the toilet.

He heard the door closed and he thought he was left alone. But he felt warm hand on his shaking shoulder.

Sasuke POV

''Are you okay?'' Sasuke could feel the boy shaking. It was the boy who wanted the direction for the toilet earlier. His red hair was all tangled and he had snot in his face and tears streaming down his face. He looked like one or two years younger than himself. The boy only tried to wipe his tears away and nodded. ''Hn come here'' he said and pulled him up from the dirty and soaked toilet floor. He then gave him some paper tissues that he could wipe his face with. The red head took them and said a quiet ''thank you'' Sasuke looked over to the toilet and saw the writing pads drowned, plugging the toilet up, and was that a cellphone?

''What is your name?'' Sasuke asked an opened his bag and took out two of his own empty books. ''Kyuubi'' . Sasuke nodded and erased his own name and wrote Kyuubis with a pen he then placed in one of the books. ''Here you go'' he said giving them to him.

Kyuubi just looked down on the floor and nodded.

He took is still whole backpack and placed the note pads I had given to him in it.

''I will report to the principal what they did, don't worry'' Sasuke assured him.

''I wouldn't worry too much about them, my uncle will take care of them'' he spoke in a low voice with eyes that could kill. Kyuubi then stormed out of the bathroom. Sasuke didn't see him later that day at all, but who can blame him if he went home.

-:

The first day had ended and he was on his way out from the school gates. The weather was too hot for his liking. As he came out on the side walk he could feel a burning gaze on him. He felt watched. He looked over to the other side of the street and saw a man who was staring at him. He looked to be around his age, but looked so much older in a way he couldn't explain. With the shining golden hair and the bluest eyes he had ever seen, he also had three weird marks running parallel on each pale cheek. Even if he now were staring back at the unknown male. he was still staring at Sasuke with an intense stare.

Sasuke also saw that the he had a black umbrella and was wearing a thick long sleeved hoodie and long pants. Sasuke looked up in the Skye, no clouds and still unbelievable hot.

He turned his eyes back but the person was gone. Sasukes heart pounded a little faster. ''Strange'' he said as he looked around for the one who had stared at him, the streets was almost empty. Sasuke only shrugged to himself and started to walk home.

-:

''Sasuke, honey dinner is done'' His mother was calling for him from downstairs. He raised from his desk and walked out of his room and down the stairs. ''im coming mother'' he went in into the Kitchen and took his place by his brother. ''here you go honey, your favorite'' His mother said as she patted his head while placing a bowl of warm tomato soup in front of him.

She made the best soup. He was just to dig in into the food his mother had made for him when the doorbell rang.

''Sasuke, would you take that?'' His father said already eating his soup. He rolled his eyes and frowned as an answer before he stood up and went to open the door.

''Wha…'' He couldn't form the rest of the meaning as he saw who had bothered them so late in the evening. It was the same man who he had seen outside his school watching him. But something was off. With that said instead of being met with sky-blue eyes he was instead looking into scarlet and a sadistic smile to go with it. The lips parted over sharp teeth

''May I come in?'' that voice. He felt the shiver travel down his spine and a heat forming in his core going out to the rest of his body. He couldn't say anything he was paralyzed by the gaze and the smile.

''Sasuke dear, who was it by the door?'' He turned around to see his mom walking out of the kitchen wiping her hands on her apron. His mom walked up behind him. ''Oh hi there, are you one of Sasukes friends?'' Sasuke looked back to the one outside the door, the eyes were now blue, had he been wrong?

''Yes, we meet at school today miss, Sasuke and I just got an assignment together''

Sasuke wanted to say that he didn't know this person. But nothing came out. His heart only beat faster, what was this? ''Well were eating right now but you are welcome in if you'd like?''

His mother said turning around and walked back in into the Kitchen. The stranger before him blinked before Sasuke was once more met with the red eyes.

Without seeing the other move he felt a warm breath on his neck and the smell of the blond man overflowing his sense. 'When did he get so close. ''I'll be back for you, im just going to

take care of some garbage first'' something wet and warm licked his throat. He couldn't help but shiver at the feeling. And then as suddenly as it came it was gone, and so was the stranger.

-:

Neji sat on his bed with an ice pack over his left eye, 'stupid Sasuke I was only joking around he didn't need to hit me, that bastard!' he looked at the clock with then un-hurt eye, it was half past twelve. He had

Been sitting on his bed like that grumbling for over two hours. His parents had already gone to sleep so he himself saw no meaning at staying up since it was school tomorrow. He

stood up and went to turn off the lights in his room and got to bed.

He laid himself down in the dark room turning so he was laying on his side facing the wall.

''But the little freak did deserve it!'' he said quietly to himself. He was almost asleep when he heard something tap on his window, turning around in bed he saw a shadow on his floor were the moonlight from the window came through. He passed it as just an owl sitting outside his widow. He turned around and prepared to go to sleep but once again before sleep had claimed him he heard something, a sound. It was a scathing sound, like a nail against a board. Neji got up from his bed and went to the window that was on the wall by his headboard. He pulled the thin white curtains away and saw nothing that would have caused the scratching sound against his window, neither did he saw something that would cause the shadow outside. He checked the window to see that they were locked. He pulled the drapes back and turned around, to finally get some well wanted sleep. He was met by a pale face with scars and red angry red glowing eyes, sharp teeth showing from the evil grin the mouth was formed in. what was this creature? ''Deserve it did he?'' it snarled, Neji didn't have time to scream before the sharp teethes from the creature sunk in into his jugular vein. All you could hear was a gurgling sound and a body falling on to the hard floor in the dark room.

''I have prepared a place for you and your friend'' the man said as he lifted the now dead body and with ease jumped out the high placed window.

-:

Sasuke had went to his room without eating the soup, and ofcorse his mother had gotten worried over him and asked him how he felt, if he was feeling sick and then proceeded to ask were his friend had went and then she had sended him straight to bed when his face had flushed with a unhealthy red color, she thought he had a fever.

He looked over at the clock. It was almost one. His parents was long ago asleep since they always raised early to go to work. He hugged the bedsheets closer to his cold body.

'I wonder what he want, what does he mean by garbage?' He really hoped that the stranger wouldn't be back as he said he would. He didn't think more of it as his eyelids got heavier and his body relaxing into the mattress. He was almost asleep when he heard a shrill scraping sound, sounding like it was coming from his window. Witch was strange because they had no trees outside their house that could scratch or reach his window. He lit his bed lamp beside his bed on the low table, it illuminated the room in a weak light. He went to look out of the high window. Nothing there, just as he had expected. Two arms closing around his waist. ''Im back for you'' He desperately wish it wasn't who he thought it was as the voice and warm breath on his neck sent a pleasant shiver down his spine. A warm and wet toung was on his neck.

''Wa-what do you want?'' He didn't mean for it

to come out like that, weak sounding. Like he was scared.

The man behind him chuckled giving one last lick before speaking in a sensual tone. ''To show you my gratitude ofcorse'' Sasuke was confused by the answer. 'gratitude, for what?'

Sharp teeth was nibbling at his ear while the arms around him holding him became tighter around him. Sasuke blushed furiously as his heart started to race from not just fear, but excitement. ''you will understand soon enough'' then the arms holding him disappeared behind him. Sasuke swirled around to see the blond were now sitting on his unmade bed.

Sasuke heart pounded harder and his mouth went dry at the sight that met him. The golden tussled hair, the clear blue eyes, that smug smile, the silhouette of a strong body underneath the hoodie and dark tight pants. He shook his head as if that was going to make him think clearer. ''How did you get in here?'' he slowly but surely started to back towards the door on the other side of the room. ''heh, well you see its simple, all I have to do is to get invited in to your house, and I can enter how and whenever I please'' Sasuke thought back at when his mother had asked him to come in into their house. ''Why?'' he was almost at the door, maybe if he shouted loud enough his parents Itatchi would hear him.

''Because you see Sasuke, if I may call you that? Im not like everyone else, a mere mortal'' He closed his eyes while saying this, and when opened in the end of the sentence they were a blood red, they eyes he had seen from before, with a smirk with the pointy teeth to match. Sasuke could feel too cold spreading through the room. He could feel the adrenaline, the heart pumping. He took the shot at the door merely two feet's from him he made a leap. Fingers barley touching the handle before he was slammed in to the wall with his back hitting it hard.

He was about to shout for help but a soft mouth were covering his and he lost all the air he had breathed in, his body went slack in the hard grip on his hands above his head as the soft mouth were moving over his. A kiss had never felt like this before, his head was spinning, fingers curling and a heat spring through his body. sharp teeth were nipping at his bottom lip before pulling away. He almost forgot how to breath when he was chipping for air.

''shh now, you don't want to wake your parents do you?'' Sasuke only stayed quiet, face flushed. 'what just happened?' He looked in into the red eyes of the immortal above him,. ''should we try again, if I let go of your hands you will not try to run, understand?'' The blond then proceeded to nibble under Sasukes chin and down to his collarbone, marking him with small bites and licks.

He got a jerky nod in response from the dark haired teen.

''By the way names Naruto, remember that when you scream in mind-blowing pleasure''

/LEMON WARNING/

Sasuke wasn't given any chance to answer before he was thrown on the bed and a hard body above him pressing down and taking away his breath as the warm soft lips were on his again. Warm hands were lifting up his shirt he wore to bed, touching his sides when pulling the garment off and throwing it to unknown direction in his half lit bedroom. Teeth and toung were back on his throat, going further down as hands were playing with his chest pinching his nipples. ''ahh!'' he couldn't help but to let out a moan as he warm mouth joined the hands on his chest. 'what im I doing, why is this happening?' the lips were back on his muffling his moans and whimpers. This kiss was harder, more demanding than the first one he had been given. The sharp teeth were nibbling on his lower lip dragging out small droplets of blood. When Sasuke opened his mouth in a whimper to the stinging pain in his lip the man above him took the opportunity to claim all his mouth. He could taste some of his own blood in the kiss. He tried to fight back as good as he could with his own toung. But it was hard with one thought coming back to him over and over. 'why am I not resisting?' he had to break away from the breath taking kiss to take a deep breath.

Sasuke was ashamed he wanted to stop but in a way he didn't want anything else right now then what he knew was coming his way, he wasn't that stupid. He knew what happened between two men, ever since he knew he wasn't interested in girls that is. His thoughts were interrupted as Naruto grounded his hardness into Sasukes own bulge creating a wonderful friction. ''Ahn!'' he arched in a bow touching his bare chest to the blonds clad one.

. ''Someone seems to enjoy them self's'' The boy on top of him and gave a groan of his own as he grounded down once more. ''ahha, sh-shut up'' he really didn't want to hear it. He felt the warm hands trailing down his sides and grabbing onto his pajamas pants and boxers. They were both pulled down in one swift move. He was now fully naked with his legs spread and a man

sitting between them staring in all that was him. Sasuke started to close his legs together but was stopped by a pair of warm hands, ''there's nothing you need to hide Sasuke'' Sasuke felt his entire body flush over with a wave of pleasant warmth and a shiver down his back, as his legs were spread once more and one of the legs being kissed. He closed his eyes shut and laid an arm over his eyes. ''Sasuke'' He felt the warm hands coming up and bending away his arm from his flushed face and swollen lips.

''don't hide, I won't hurt you, or wrong you, say stop and I'll stop, do you understand?''

Sasuke was looking in into Narutos red eyes, did he want this?, he got a chance to say no, and it would all stop. But he had never felt this heat before, his heart pounding like this, the heat spreading from his toes to his fingertips. He had never felt anything like it. He could say this because he had lovers before but nothing had felt like this. He ended up nodding to show that he understood what was said to him. That he wanted this. Even though he didn't understand it himself.

just nodded weakly. ''good, now I want you to just let loose and do whatever you please'' There was a weird swirl in the red eyes. ''Do you understand?'' Naruto repeated as

he grinded his knee on to Sasukes semi erect member. He only got an moan in answer. When looking into the red swirling eyes, hearing the smooth voice and warm breath on his lips, all his previous doubts and embarrassment to be seen in this flushed state disappeared. He grabbed the golden hair, closing the small gap between them, smashing their lips together. This time Sasuke was the one shoving his toung inside the others mouth, he could feel Naruto smiling in the kiss, letting Sasuke take the lead. His hands were traveling down the bare back above him. Halting at the pants line trying to tug the dark pants down. He broke the kiss, biting the blonds under lip. ''off, now'' he show what he meant by tugging at the pants again. ''my, my aren't we impatient?'' But Naruto did as he was told. But he did as he was told. He raised to his knees and popped up the button on his now really uncomfortable and tight pants. Sasuke felt another wave of heat and arousal go all over him when he saw what was before covered by the pants and boxers. 'how is that going fit inside?' he didn't realize he had said it out loud. ''don't worry, it will fit'' the vampire were smirking down at him while taking of the rest of his pants, and laid back down full length on the smaller male between pale thighs. The skin on skin sent shudders up his tight and a wonderful heat in his neither regions. ''time to make you scream your throat sore from pleasure'' Naruto said as he laid himself fully on Sasuke grinding their erections together. ''Ahhn!'' Sasuke griped Naruto shoulders and grinded back up arching his back to get more of that wonderful friction. Naruto found his way back to the bite mark littered throat, creating a path going lower and lower. He stopped at Sasukes navel licking around it thrusting his toung in and out before continuing down wards, nipping at the hipbone. Sasuke couldn't help to let out the moans and mewls at Narutos warm hands touching him and the toung and sharp teeth working together to mark him , teasing him ''hng, do it already!'' he whimpered at the feeling of Narutos hands joining the warm mouth on his inner thighs. ''Maybe a please would help?'' He said biting harder at Sasukes hipbone almost braking the skin. Sasuke blushed, was he serious? But he wave in and said a quiet ''please''. It came so sudden that he bolted straight up now sitting in the bed, with a high pitched scream with Narutos head bobbing between his shaking tights. Sharp teeth over the sensitive it and when tonguing the slit at the tip one f Sasukes hand went to grab almost painfully hard in his hair as a choked moan fell from his lips with hard shut eyes and mouth wide open almost screaming and to the ceiling. Naruto then proceeded to place each hand on Sasukes thighs and deep throated him and hollowed out his cheeks. He bobbed his head a few times before Sasukes breath got even more labored and when he felt the thighs tensing out underneath his hands he pulled away. ''w-why did you stop!'' Sasuke was breathless, he had been so close. The blond head got a little lower and bite down on his inner thigh. ''I can't let you come just yet. '' Naruto was now biting a little harder at his inner thigh. He gave a lick on the red bite mark he had just caused. ''Sasuke, look at me'' Sasuke did as he was told, he looked down at the blond head still between his legs licking at his thigh and the hands that was holding his legs apart. ''Im going to do something, don't be afraid it's going to feel really good, but promise me

not to cum?'' Sasuke looked in into the red eyes and saw the swirl in them making him nod. ''Yes'' Naruto smiled and once again started to nibble a little harder at his thigh.

Without another word the teeth sank in in to him. ''AHH!'' Sasuke tried to pull away when he felt the sudden pain and the throbbing feeling, but the hands were holding his hips in place. The pain only lasted for a few seconds and the pain filed moan quickly turned it into a pleasured one as he now arced towards the mouth and the feeling of lips moving against his warm skin. It felt like pure bliss as a calm and warm feeling overcame him, making him grab the sheets hard almost touring them. He couldn't do anything else thank not to forget how to breath. He wasn't ready for it when he felt a slick finger poke his entrance, pushing in to the hilt, it didn't hurt but there was a mild feeling of discomfort. IT didn't hurt as another joined, or a third, it actually felt really good. All he could concentrate on was he warm feeling in his body and the blond between his legs, now just licking the bite mark. It all disappeared at once, the fingers at his entrance and the warm cavern. Naruto was once again laying fully on him. Placing his hands behind the bend of his knees pushing them up to his chest exposing him, ''Sasuke, this is going to hurt some, but I've stretched you so it should be fine. just try to relax''

His mind didn't proceed what he said before felt something at his entrance that was Not a finger! ''Nahruto..wha AA'' Naruto had slides al of himself in smoothly in one thrust, burring his head in Sasukes neck, groaning from the tight heat that now surrounded him, squeezing him. Sasuke mouth was open in a quiet scream, clawing at his back. 'it hurts' But all Sasuke could do was panting and squeezing at the intruding object. ''Shh, relax Sasuke it will feel good soon'' Sasuke tried to relax as Naruto started to slowly rock back and forward in shallow motions. the pain slowly fading away as he relaxed. His pants and moans going louder by the moment passing by, the pain completely gone as warm wave of ecstasy going over him at

Narutos slow motions. He lifted his legs so they were placed on the vampires shoulder, bending him in half. ''faster'' Sasuke whispered in his ear buried in his neck, giving the earlobe a bite. Naruto smirked in into his neck 'faster he said?' he pulled out slowly and when he was all the way out he slammed back in with a force that made the headboard of the bed slam against the wall. Hard. And the boy underneath im arch ''AH!'' Sasuke saw sparks of white behind his closed eyes, he was taken to new heights he didn't know existed as the spot inside him was hit without mercy, and combined with the banging headboard he lost his brain somewhere. ''More, AH!'' Naruto lifted up his head from Sasukes neck

and looked in into his eyes. ''heh, you think you can handle it?'' Naruto didn't wait for an answer as he grabbed Sasuke's legs pushing them down so they touched the mattress beside Sasuke's ears. did the same move again and Sasuke screamed and the wall banged. Sasuke had never felt such pleasure before. It shamed him to admit it but this was amazing, the feeling of having something inside him and being held in an embrace. He then felt a hand closing around his own member

and started to pump. ''mhn Nah..naruto'' Sasuke opened his eyes to look in into deep red ones above him, him who was smiling down at him showing his fangs. Naruto was

thrusting hard and fast in into the writing body under him, Sasuke was truly a beautiful human. And he knew he knew the flushed boy underneath him was near. And to judge of Sasukes scrams he was right. Naruto could feel himself nearing his edge to but he wanted Sasuke to cum first. He kissed Sasuke, pouring everything he got in into the last hard trust. They were painting even more when they pulled apart, Naruto lowering the legs putting them around his waist. Naruto once again burrowed his head in Sasukes neck.

''Sasasuke, ahah, im going to do that thing again okey?'' He didn't let him answer before he sank his teeth into his throat. ''AH Naa '' Sasuke then came over his own hand and their

Stomachs that pressed together. He felt something warm inside him, something wamr driping down between his legs, and the blood draining from his head. Sasuke felt his body go limp, with no strength left from the powerful orgasm on the mattress and Narutos sucking motions on his neck. He was slowly fading away. ''I'll be back for you Sasuke, your too perfect to let go'' He felt a warm kiss his sweaty forehead before he was claimed by sleep and his spinning head.

/End lemon scene/

-:

He awakened by his mother's knock on his door and her soft voice calling through the wooden door. ''Sasuke, honey wake up it's time for school''

He groaned and slowly sat up immediately regretting it when he felt the sharp pain shooting up his spine, making him fall back down on the mattress. 'W-what?' why did it hurt?. He felt a cold breeze and looked down, why was he naked? 'How…what?' he was utterly confused until he saw his messed up bed, he was usually a calm sleeper. When setting his foot down outside of the bed, he lifted his foot and saw that it was an small empty container of lube. 'so that's what he used' he still couldn't believe this had happened.

He then proceeded to walk behind his headboard, it was missing paint. A small patch of the wall had none of its dark blue

color left, and you could see the isolation wall behind all the layers of it. And there were bloodstains on his pillow. He remembered everything now. With wide eyes and a red

flushed face he crawled, yes crawled to his bathroom that was behind one of the doors in his room.

When he had locked he tried to stand on his shaking legs as he looked in the mirror. ''Oh shit!'' And that was right explanation, he looked like shit! He was pale, paler than

usual with dark rings under his eyes. He had bite marks that littered almost all of his neck and torso, he had to wear a scarf today. And he should not even mention his hair! It looked like a bird nest. He then noticed the red bite marks one his neck, he stroke his fingers over the

puncture marks,, shuddering at the memory of the feeling of the mouth that had been placed there. ''I'll be back for you Sasuke'.

He shook his head and climbed in into the shower to clean of the dried cum on his belly and between his legs. 'why did this happen? Why him?' he thought really hard until he remembered the he was old things would be explained soon.

-:

After an embarrassing breakfast with his brothers knowing looks when their parent discussed about the weird noise that could have been heard that night. They both thought it was their newlywed neighbors. But Itatchi knew better and he made sure Sasuke knew he know what had happened inside his room by the smile and stares. His mother had also commented about his outfit, a shirt covering his arms, and a scarf covering all the areas of his neck. He just blamed it on that he still belt bad since yesterday, and she excepted the answer shoving him away out of the door towards the school He was limping the whole way. When by his locker taking out the things necessary for his first lesson he felt a warm breath on his neck and arms wrapping around his waist. ''hey, there you are my Sasuke'' a kiss were placed behind his ear, Sasuke turned around in the loosening embraced, It was someone with an orange hoodie and black pants, red converse and blond tasseled hair and the bluest eyes. It was Naruto.

''What t'hell'' He tried to shove the arm that was still around his waist of him but was instead pressed into a warm chest. ''I couldn't let anyone take what's mine now could i?

so im now in your class so I can watch over you and Kyuubi all the time'' He heard the muffled voice. Sasuke blushed at the words. Somehow he couldn't be mad at this man before him. He patted the bond locks ''iddiot''

''Sasuke?'' Naruto loosened his grip on Sasuke so he could turn around to see who it was. There was the red haired kid he had given his books yesterday in the restroom.

''Thank you for helping me yesterday, I hope we can become friends'' he said a little nervously.

''hn no problem Neji and Kabuto can be iddiots, and yes ofcorse I'd love to.'' he said as he broke free from Narutos death hug.

''Oh and thank you uncle Naruto for dealing with it'' 'is Naruto his uncle?'

'I wonder where they are, I haven't seen them yet' Beside him Naruto was whistling innocently.

Neji pov-

It was dark when he woke up, he could see no light even if he tried to blink the tiredness away. His while body ached, his mouth hurt and his neck was sore. He was about to sit up but didn't get far before he slammed his head into something hard above him, he felt a sharp pain in his mouth as he tasted blood. The bump in his head forgotten. He felt around in his mouth with his toung, four sharp canines that hadn't been there before. 2 at the top and 2 smaller at the bottom. He could still remember the pin in his throat and the creature that had attacked him. He understood what it was now, he also remembered that damn freak of a kid! Threatening him with the promises his uncle. He gave a smirk at the thought what he would do to them now. Now when he was now one of the immortals walking the earth. He laughed manically as he tried to push the 'roof' he had hit his head in. But it wouldn't budge. He pushed harder, he started to kick with his legs noticing that he was limited to a small space. Nothing budged. He was stuck. He and immortal, stuck in a prison of wood, forever.

Now, maybe if you would have walked by that certain commentary that cold night you just might have heard a muffled scream coming from deep under the ground.

/AN: :D/

Ahhah well, I hope that this was written better, and im already working on re-doing the other chapters spelling mistakes, please don't mention them, im working on them XD

And I'd gladly accept favs and reviews on this, thank you~

Any questions? Please do ask, and I'll try to answer.

And yes, warning right now cause there will be a lemon soon enough, I will only have 2 long ones, and if the fic demands it or is long enough I will add more TT 7 TT / this was 2000 words/


	2. Chapter 2

I have no posted the second chapter of vampire reward, if you'd like to read it you can find it at my profile~


End file.
